


Wedding Bells

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught in the Act, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Wedding, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: It's finally happened. John proposed to Sherlock and he said yes! Now it's time for the wedding day. But can things really continue to go so smoothly for the couple?





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221booksinthetardis.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=221booksinthetardis.tumblr.com).



> Honestly just pure, tooth-rotting fluff
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://221booksinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/162931366873/this-is-for-celebrating-800-followers-i-asked-the

Dressed in a dark Oxford blue suit with a smoke grey tie and matching pocket square, a silver tie pin attached a few inches below his Murrell tie knot and a single red tulip with green leaf embellishment pinned to his left lapel, John made his way down the hall towards the Bride's Room where his soon-to-be husband, the Sherlock Holmes, was getting ready. John's hair was styled back, though he tried to make it look natural. Once he reached the room, he knocked lightly, wanting to announce his entrance.

"Come in!" came the answer and John let himself in with a smile.

The room had a little table with a bouquet of flowers placed in the center for decoration. A chaise lounge chair sat to the right of a full length mirror, which Sherlock was standing in front of. To the left was a small sofa with a few pillows and another small table with another bouquet of flowers. Some curtains were drawn back to provide a bit more space to the room, but Sherlock seemed content with the little area he used. 

"Just checking you've not sneaked out through the window!" John chuckled teasingly as he came into the room. While traditionally the groom was not to see the bride before the wedding, they'd agreed that it didn't matter since they never seemed to follow tradition or cultural norms anyway. So John had decided to come see his partner before the ceremony. 

"Not yet!" Sherlock chuckled in response, head turning towards the door as he fixed his own suit jacket. "But I'm definitely planning to! Ha ha!"

But John was quiet as he caught sight of the man, eyes gently exploring the detective's form. He almost looked sad as he watched Sherlock in his own light blue suit with a powder blue tie and pocket square. Sherlock, however, had elected to dress up for the occasion, foregoing a tie pin, but donning an entire three piece suit. The flower on his left lapel matched John's and his hair was even styled for the wedding. 

"So......how do I......" the brunet began, turning towards John. "...look?" 

Sherlock looked a bit nervous, though he plastered on a smile as he waited for John's reaction. But it was hardly what he'd expected. John's eyes grew wide and his hands moved to cover his mouth. He looked almost hurt, a though the sight of Sherlock in a suit had broken his heart. His hands soon moved to cover his eyes as well and it was clear he was crying quietly.

"John?" Sherlock asked worriedly. What was going on? "Is there.......Is there something wrong?" he questioned, then gasped softly. "Oh God.....Oh God, you've changed your mind, have you? .... Which is totally fine by me. Of course, if that's what you wish, John, I.....I will give you what you want. Always. You must know that. **Always**. And I understand completely if you thought this through and came to the conclusion that we...."

"Sherlock?" John interrupted having stepped forward while Sherlock was talking. Taking Sherlock's face in his hands, he smiled and chuckling softly. "Shut up. Just. Shut up," he insisted. "How can you even think that I could possibly change my mind? I couldn't..... **I can't**. I'm bound to you, you stupid git. You must understand that. Truly. **You must**. I love you..... **so bloody much** , Sherlock. You....You are the best thing that could ever happen to me." By this point, tears were trickling down John's face.

"I....I understand, John," Sherlock murmured, but was quickly cut off from saying anything else.

"No, just.....let me...let me say this...... **Please** ," John murmured. He continued to cry as he spoke, but locked eyes with Sherlock and continued. "We've been through a lot, you and I. We wasted so many chances, so many opportunities. But we waited for each other. For years. Hell, Sherlock, I've been waiting for you all my life. I won't let anything, **anything** , come between us ever again. Till death do us part, right?" By this point, Sherlock was crying too, though both men had begun to smile as well. Pointing towards the door, John finished, "So, in less than 20 minutes, we're gonna walk in there and I'm gonna marry the heck out of you, if it's the last goddamn thing I do. Understood?"

They were both quiet for a while as they let it all sink in before they both began to laugh.

"God, I hate you for making me cry on my wedding day! Thank goodness I'm not wearing any makeup!" John teased, then stood up on his toes and kissed Sherlock gently.

"Let the sex holidays commence then!" Sherlock hummed, pressing closer.

"Sherlock!" john laughed. "We're not even married yet!"

"So? When did we ever play by the rules, John?!" Sherlock laughed.

John chuckled, then pulled Sherlock closer by his tie and murmured, "...Deduce it!" before kissing him soundly.

"That's a yes, right?" Sherlock answered before returning the kiss and spinning John around to snog him against the wall. Before long, the pair had shed their suit jackets and slid down against the wall as they kissed.

A few minutes later, Mycroft, Greg, and Mummy Holmes were coming down the hall to get Sherlock for the wedding, not even considering that anything could be going on. Who did something they didn't want seen on their wedding day anyway? That was for the wedding night and honeymoon.

"Sherlock, the door was open.... Are you ready? We're about to start," Lestrade commented as he opened the door. Mummy Holmes was right behind him, a grin on her face as she prepared to walk down the aisle with her son. Mycroft was just behind her in his usual three piece suit, though both he and Lestrade had flowers on their lapels to match Sherlock and John's. 

"Oh!" Mummy Holmes gasped as she saw what was behind the door. "Oh, Sherlock..."

"Dear God," Mycroft groaned, upturning his nose. "You are upsetting Mummy once again, brother."

"What..." Greg began, then chuckled. "Well, now I've seen it all!"

On the floor were Sherlock and John looking thoroughly debauched. Clearly caught in the act, Sherlock's shirt was unbuttoned while John's was nowhere to be seen. John's tie and one of his shoes had been discarded haphazardly and a vase of flowers seemed to have been knocked over in the process. Sherlock's tie was draped over his shoulder, dangling between the pair with Sherlock on top and John pinned to the floor beneath him. 

"Mycroft, go away," Sherlock grumbled. "Hello, Mummy.... Gary."

Good morning, Mrs. Holmes!" John chirped, rather caught up in the moment. "May I say, you look particularly lovely today!"

Mummy Holmes was absolutely shocked and Mycroft soon escorted her away to prepare for the ceremony. Greg stayed behind to get the two men put back together for their wedding. In the end, the ceremony was lovely and everyone had a good time, though Sherlock pouted for a bit about being interrupted. John made sure to make up for it during the honeymoon though.


End file.
